darling_in_the_franxxfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 42
This is the forty-second chapter of DARLING in the FRANXX (manga) Synopsis At HQ, an officer informs the mayor that all areas in the city that had been touched or in contact with the Parasites have been sterilized from bacteria. The mayor is relieved and says, as it was APE’s order, it wasn’t easy being close to the “former humanity” full of bacteria and talking to them. Remembering how Zorome tried to shake his hand, the mayor says it is unpleasant. He asks the officer if the places Zorome touched were sterilized, which they were. The mayor complains of having so much extra work because of these runaway children and he misses the VR machine. Ikuno and Kokoro, who brings sliced apples, visit 9'α and 9'δ in the hospital. He refuses the apples because they will be thrown away soon and it is pointless for the girls to take care of them. Kokoro is confused. Alpha explains if he and Delta aren’t useful to Papa, there is no reason for them to be kept alive because that would make them no different than other children. Walking down the hallway, Kokoro remembers when children who were deemed weak to be parasites disappeared from the Garden. Ikuno says she is overthinking because Papa is not like that. They then overhear Nana and Hachi discuss how Delta may never wake up and Alpha is half blind. Hachi says they aren’t fit as parasites anymore and a unit is ready to carry out the order in the morning. Nana realizes it is the pruning. This horrifies Ikuno and Kokoro, however, Ikuno suggests they forget about it as they return to Mistilteinn. In the greenhouse, Kokoro looks at her Baby Book and wonders if their existence is to protect the city or be thrown away if they fail, as the adults never taught them anything else. Zorome plays ball and complains how mad Nana was. Goro asks Hiro what the adult city was like and if they found anything interesting. Hiro isn’t sure but says when Zero Two mentioned there was nothing special about the city, he understood and compares it to a ghost town. This irritates Zorome and he violently kicks the ball in the air. In Kokoro and Miku’s room, they sort through Naomi’s suitcase. Ichigo says, since Naomi was hospitalized following the Klaxosaur attack, they haven’t seen her since, and she wonders if they will see her when they visit the Garden. Miku says if Naomi and Hiro were able to connect, Squad 13 would be here together. Ikuno says it is unfortunate. Kokoro becomes firghtened as she remembers the last time she saw Naomi and falls to her knees. She says they need to save Alpha and Delta, much to Ichigo and Miku’s surprise. In the living room, the squad discusses this. Futoshi says they can’t because it was Papa’s order and it would be a bad impression even after receiving a medal. Zorome says nothing. Ichigo wonders if Naomi was thrown away and Goro recalls how children disappeared from the Garden. Hiro remembers this too, as he used to question the adults but he gave up when he never got answers. Kokoro says Alpha is mourning the loss of his squad and, as it has nothing to do with themselves, she wants to help them. Futoshi adamantly opposes this, saying Kokoro is more important to him than the 9’s to go against Papa and they are just children. Mitsuru says there is something they can do but he will need everyone’s help. An SP assault team, led by Nana and Hachi, proceed towards Alpha and Delta’s hospital room. Nana notes Hachi’s poker face and reminds him this is their duty as supervisors of the children. Hachi acknowledges this. The unit enters the room but finds the hospital beds empty. Nana is confused, as the two can’t move. Someone shouts to check the monitors for confirmation. Hachi looks shell-shocked.Category:Chapters